Bring Her Back Home
by Roxy2
Summary: When Maria dies unexpectedly Micheal will do anything to bring her back. (Expect it to become Rated R and also Please Review!)
1. Anything

Micheal took things seriously, He knew he was going to do everything in his power to bring back Maria. I mean he had to. The truth was he loved her more then life itself. It was no ones fault that she died but everyone felt like they had a part in her death.  
  
Max for not being able to save her just as he couldn't save Alex.  
  
Isabel for feeling helpless as she watched Max try and revive Maria.  
  
And Micheal for getting her pregnant.  
  
Even the newborn named for Alex, "Alexis" carried a certain guilt on herself.  
  
Maria was ecstatic about being a new mother, but none of them would have known that she would fall asleep and never wake up. Micheal pretended that she wasn't dead. It finally hit him when Max and Him went out for a drive. Max contained his anger towards Micheal till then.  
  
" You know Maxwell, I'm going to do anything to get her back even going home."  
  
"Home? You mean. Home, Home!" Max paled in the face.  
  
"At least I know your listening to me." Micheal retorted.  
  
"What are you going to do Micheal? Go up to the nearest alien on Antar and ask them how to bring a human back to life?" Max panicked.  
  
"Max, How would you feel if that was Liz lying dead?" Micheal sounded sharp.  
  
"Micheal, I care for Maria just as much as you do, She was my best friend! I could talk to her when I couldn't talk to you."  
  
"I know that! But you still didn't answer my question." Micheal pointed out.  
  
Max sighed, "I would do anything for Liz."  
  
"Then you know, I'm not going to let you stop me."  
  
Max turned away, "Yeah. It's just."  
  
"What?" Micheal sounded softer.  
  
"I just don't want to lose you too."  
  
"You won't Maxwell, You won't." 


	2. On Antar

The crowd of people surrounded the stranger that came from the spaceship. When Micheal's eyes cleared, it was like he could truly see at this moment for the first time. The strangely familiar crowd cleared and his heart almost stopped for a moment. Micheal saw someone who he never thought he would lay eyes on again. His heart beat rapidly as a bead of sweat formed above his brow.  
  
It was Tess.  
  
and she was in chains.  
  
  
  
He approached the woman carefully. She looked brittle, small and if she had been nearly starved to death but keep alive for pure torture. As Micheal's shadow cast upon Tess, she looked up. Tess's eyes widened as she realized who it was.  
  
"What are you doing here." She hissed at him.  
  
"I could ask the same about you. I'm here on a mission. Why are you here? I mean, in chains?  
  
"Kivar didn't exactly like it when I came out here without the other royal three. What's your mission?" Tess asked curiously.  
  
"I need some Information."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Why should I tell you?" Micheal sounded sharp.  
  
"Because, anyone else would be eager to turn you into Kivar, and Kivar would rather have two of the royals then one."  
  
Tess knew she was right. 


	3. Did Micheal do something very wrong?

A/N: Thank you to everyone who has been giving me support. This has definatly fueled me to write more. If any of you would like to contact me please write to heidi.robinson@telus.net Thanks!  
  
Now back to the story.  
  
  
  
Micheal stayed and paused. Tess spoke again, sadly this time.  
  
"You wouldn't know what Kivar is like. He's up there in that castle, doing god knows what to my little boy." Her voice cracked with pain, "They.they tape his screams, his cries, for me.. It's like a daily torcher."  
  
Micheal felt sorry for Tess.  
  
"Not like you would know what it's like to have children," Said Tess.  
  
Micheal snapped.  
  
"Just one more thing your wrong about." He started to walk away.  
  
Tess spoke softer now, "Wait! What was the Information you needed?" She seemed to hold a certain power over him because he didn't resist.  
  
"I need to know how to bring a human back to life."  
  
"Who died?"  
  
"Maria," Micheal swallowed hard trying to hide the pain, "After she had our child."  
  
Tess flinched, "I'm sorry." She truly meant it.  
  
"So. Can you help me." He tried to wipe away tears before Tess could see.  
  
"My power," Tess leaned down to place her hand upon a dead rose below herself. It blossomed instantly. "Life."  
  
Micheal nearly gasped, but without a thought he turned away and placed his hands on her chains. The chains broke apart almost instantly. 


	4. Could Tess actually be nice?

A/N : I know short!  
  
  
  
Tess looked at Micheal as if he was insane.  
  
"Why are you doing this?" She asked rubbing her wrists where the chains once were.  
  
"Look I'm doing this for Maria and Max, We'll get your son, If you save her and I better not regret letting you go." He muttered underneath his breath.  
  
Tess nodded and lead Micheal to the castle.  
  
"Is this Kivar's place?" He asked almost in a whisper.  
  
"It was ours once, Kivar took it over when we died, He took everything over when we died."  
  
Micheal looked upon the dark castle observantly.  
  
"It's big… but I'd get used to it." A secret smile passes between both of their lips. 


End file.
